Love Blue
by Rlkite
Summary: I recently watched Love Simon and it gave me an idea for this story, so lets just see how it goes
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sat at her computer and sighed. This was the first rare minutes of spare time she'd managed to grab for herself in two days and truthfully, she was shattered. Not that spending time with the girls was something that she resented. From the second tiny ginger crowns were placed on her chest and those strong lungs declared themselves known she loved the bones of them. Her then husband Greg on the other hand…. Well, was he really ever more than a friend to her? She doubted that entirely. No, if she was honestly truthful it was actually the _female_ form that did it for her. Not that she felt like she could really say that out loud, or really give those thoughts the time of day. She was who she was and at the ripe age of 52 she should probably just have to deal with her lot in life. Recently divorced and expectant heterosexual.

Staring at the newly powered up laptop she decided to have a sneaky look at the website " _Runway's secrets."_ She had known that one of the members in the IT department had set up a website for employee's past and present to air their snipes, whinges and general gossip on the website in a "safe space" most did it anonymously. Some were funny, some were sack-worthy, most were interesting enough for Miranda to continue to lurk. She knew her employees would immediately remove such a website should they discover that their Editor in Chief had such knowledge of its existence. But as Miranda liked to pride herself, she knew _everything_ about Runway. Of course she knew about _this._

She had intended to quietly peruse the posts before getting ready for bed. Knowing most of them would be complaints about her behaviour, she wasn't blind or stupid. Unbeknown to her employees though she often attempted to change her behaviours depending on what complaints she received. Sadly though she found it very hard to change her stripes, and new complaints would then spring up. The most recent post though however caught her attention immediately and she found herself unable to simply move on to the next one.

 _Dear "Runway's Secret"_

 _I have a perfect life, my job is both fast-paced and interesting. Our silver haired leader keeps me on my toes enough for me to actually enjoy what I do. My friends are a close knit group around me, my family back home are wonderful we're close my brother is a chef who likes to get us to try his cooking my mother's a psychiatrist and my father a lawyer._

 _So why is it that I still feel so empty? I feel like I ride a roller-coaster, some days I feel like I'm high up in the sky my work is going well (I manage to get Miranda to smile, high praise) and I'm on top of the world. Others however I can't seem to do anything right and I feel like I'm all alone. Despite everything those around me don't know that I hold a secret close to my heart._

 _Truth is Runway, I'm gay. Sadly I also seem to have developed an unimaginable crush on someone so far out of my league I can't bare to think about it. Not only that but she's straight. I can't let her know guys, but I also can't help smiling when she's in the room I just feel a glow when she's around me. My immediate colleagues would never suspect I liked girls, having met me when I was seeing my previous partner (I was confused). I don't know what to do._

 _Signing off now,_

 _Blue._

Miranda couldn't believe it, someone, somewhere within her company was feeling like she felt. Some days she felt herself riding high with the joys of the job that she did. Miranda really, truly loved the bones of fashion and was thrilled daily by what it could bring. But she also felt the immense pressure of being the figurehead of the magazine and the need to be the person that she was demanded to be.

Something in the message made Miranda want to reply. She wasn't sure what, but the urge to reply to "Blue" was so strong that she sat down and clicked "reply" to send an email in reply to this anonymous person.

 _Dear Blue,_

 _I know that you may not know me but I want you to know that you're not alone in how you feel. I too have always preferred the company of woman and it's only until recently that I have even been able to admit that to myself let alone out load. As for being attracted to somebody I too have found myself smiling at a certain person. She is so far out of my league though that I am yet to attempt to talk to her in anything but a professional manner as I fear she would see through my outward appearance and find nothing but faults._

 _I hope you're alright Blue, maybe I will see you around in work you never know we might know each other._

 _Look after yourself_

Miranda paused…. What should she sign herself off as? She looked around pondering before catching herself in the mirror, well more specifically her hair.

 _Snow._

That should do it, Blue would just assume that she enjoyed the cold weather that they were having at the moment. That's if the mysterious Blue actually received the email of course.

Deciding to get on with her day she got up from her computer to hop into the shower for the end of her night after work. She tried to keep Blue from her mind as she went about her nightly rituals before attempting to get some sleep. She purposively refused to check her phone notifications to ensure that she would be anxiety free.

This of course was shot to hell the second an email was received by her phone.

It was from Emily discussing something to do with her schedule….. She sighed, oh well I guess not. Putting her head on the pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once she awoke she realised that her phone had received a notification during the night.

 _Hello Snow!_

 _It's nice to hear from someone similar to myself. Should you really be up at so late an hour? If Miranda knew anything of that she'd suggest that you wouldn't be able to pull your weight after!_

 _Hope you're ready for the day ahead, heard the weathers going to be getting worse. I don't look forward to treading out there._

 _Thank you for your email, it meant a lot. Wonder if we know each other at work, what do you think?_

 _Blue._

Miranda smiled, happy to have received the reply she had secretly been waiting for. She considered what she should write in reply as she got ready for the day….


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst in the back seat of the town car she pondered over who Blue could be, listing through the female employees at Runway she had previously been certain that the majority of the staff had been straight. Or at least straight _leaning_ (she'd heard all about Vicky in accounts and her dalliances in University). Those that weren't seemed to have eyes only for each other (Serena and Emily) or were Nigel. Yes, it could've been either Serena or Emily who was the illustrious Blue. However she was more than certain that after catching them in a compromising position at the Christmas Party last year they'd informed a very shocked Andrea that they were in fact an "item". To Miranda it had seemed plain sailing for them ever since, thank god. She didn't think she could stand Emily's forlorn sighing much longer prior to that event. Not that she minded that they were a couple, in fact if she had known either of them better then she might have asked them for advice. Might.

No she simply had no clue who this woman could be. So much so that she decided that replying to her couldn't really do her much harm, certainly if it distracted her from her longing for Andrea.

 _Dear Blue,_

 _Yes you're right I shouldn't be up at such a late hour although I doubt Miranda will particularly mind_ _?_ _._

 _You're right about the weather it does seem to be getting worse, although I'm quite a fan of the cold. I prefer to be wrapped up warm than summer fashion._

 _I also wonder if we know each other, maybe you could describe yourself to me?_

 _From_

 _Snow x_

She closed her eyes and pressed send wondering if she should really be personally emailing an employee. Should Irv get wind of this…. No wait, should **Nigel** get wind of this, she'd never hear the end of it.

So she got out the car with the help of Roy and started her long walk up to her kingdom. She knew the pristine glass walled palace like the back of her hand, knew everything about it. So how was it that she didn't know this one thing.

She was still deep in thought as she walked past her two assistant, Emily was currently mid-way through chewing Andrea out for something nonsensical whilst Andrea tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. This had been an ongoing occurrence with the two of them recently, Emily would be waspishly whisper-shouting at Andrea whilst Andrea did everything to not tell her to "shut up" and should she ever catch Miranda's eye she would smile and roll her eyes. Finally Emily saw her and caught up to her with a notepad. Miranda decided on a little mercy… she slowed down slightly, enough to get through the extensive list of tasks that needed doing. She dropped her offering of a coat into Andreas outstretched hand which was exchanged for a hotter than the sun coffee from her other hand. Well, that was efficient.

The day seemed to go relatively smoothly, her assistants managed to get over whatever it was that they were talking about in the morning. As it was Andrea was currently sharing an elevator with Miranda, she told herself it was purely to save time as they were heading to a meeting in the city. But it was purely to spend more time with the younger woman. The younger woman who was currently talking and talking and _talking_ away, Miranda wasn't quite sure what about currently as she had lost Andrea's thread a while back. But either way it was very endearing to her how much the young woman would talk when nervous.

Sadly though it was more than obvious once they were in the town car that it was Miranda that made the young woman nervous. She sighed, it was the last thing she wanted to make Andrea nervous, if only the young woman knew just how much she herself made _Miranda_ nervous she was sure that the babbling would stop. Deciding to check her phone she noticed an email had popped up on her screen whilst she'd been working.

 _Dear Snow,_

 _I'm afraid we're the opposite in that respect, I prefer the warmth of summer to winter. Back home it can get really cold in winter, I'd always try my hardest to simply stay inside when it's like that. I used to play in the snow with my brothers though, I have always liked that._

 _Now to describe myself, I'm unsure if I really want to do that for fear I'd give myself away. Let's just say I'm not the usual employee of Runway._

 _How about yourself Snow, how would you describe yourself?_

 _Blue_ _?_

Miranda snorted, that was a good evasion. She looked up to see Andrea looking at her, she'd finally stopped talking.

"Are you alright Miranda?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just received an email from an old friend." Apparently that appeased her as she then started commenting on the appalling weather and how she hated it when it was so cold. Miranda had tuned out though as she thought of how to reply to Blue.

 _Blue,_

 _I grew up in London, despite the rumours we don't get anywhere near as much snow as we do here in NY. I love how it makes everything look so clean and perfect. I think that's why I love winter. And no, before you ask, I am not Emily._

 _As for describing myself well I suppose I too could say that I am not the usual employee of Runway :P. I fear should you truly know me you may find yourself disappointed._

 _Snow._

She pressed send. Only to hear the ping of Andrea's phone as she received an email. It made her ponder, however the girl had refused to draw breath as she now spoke about the recent incident with the model who had decided to have a tantrum in the middle of a shoot. Why Miranda let her talk so much was beyond her, but the way she talked with her hands, with such enthusiasm and those brown eyes lighting up whilst she talked just made the editor want to kiss her. Gosh, she needed to get a grip.

However suddenly the talking had stopped, Andrea was looking at her phone with such an intensity that Miranda was sure she could jump out the window and the brunette would miss her actions. Whatever it was that she had received it clearly had her enraptured.

"Everything alright Andrea?"

"Wha- oh, yes sorry, yes Miranda. I just received a rather unexpected email."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

This time she noticed the smile…. "Oh no, it wasn't bad at all."

 _Strange…._ She flagged it up as a coincidence as they carried on their day. Nothing too untoward happened. Well, until Jocelyn managed to spill coffee (of all things) on the new Prada jeans that were about to be used for the shoot. She could have killed her, instead she simply chose to tell her how incompetent she had been recently. Poor woman had felt the need to cry, that was never the intention, although it was a frequent occurrence once Miranda got into full swing. She sighed, well… so much for having a smooth day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Snow,_

 _So you're British then? How strange, there's no one else with an accent. Have you lost it? Although I have heard Miranda say pavement a few times in the past, mind you…. I can't imagine you'd be her._

 _How about your department, what department do you work in?_

 _Blue_

She grimaced at how close Blue had gotten to guessing who she is. Part of her wanted to reveal her identity but another part liked the fact that they were currently so anonymous. This was as exciting as it was anxiety inducing. However more importantly, she wanted to know who Blue was.

 _Dear Blue,_

 _Yes I'm British. What if I was Miranda? Would that disappoint you? I will tell you that I moved over from London when I turned 18 after being in a home for 5 years (my mother was penniless and didn't want us to live in the same poverty) and after moving here and creating a life for myself I have been able to send money over to her. Sadly she died not long ago, although my twin brother still lives in London._

 _As for the department I work in, I'm sort of a floater I work within all of the departments if I'm honest._

 _From, Snow_

Wondering who it could possibly be that was on the other end of the email trace she was shocked when she got an almost instant reply.

 _Snow,_

 _Again should you be up this late? Most people I know are in bed!_

 _No I wouldn't mind if you were Miranda, in fact if I'm honest I think I'd be very happy to know that. However I think we both know how unlikely it would be for her to have discovered our website. I'm so sorry that you had to live in a home but I'm also glad that you managed to help you mom whilst over here._

 _You're a twin?! That's incredibly cool, I have an older brother and a younger brother. Both of which treat me very much like a wrestling partner. I have gained many a bruise of broken bone at the hands of one of my brothers. I kind of love it though._

 _I too am a bit of a floater. I quite like it though, I doubt I could pin myself down within the role that I do. However I do enjoy writing the most out of everything. I'm hoping one day to be a part of that._

 _Before you ask why I am awake. I'm still at work, I have to wait for something before I can leave._

 _Love, Blue_

 **Love Blue…. Love blue?** She's written love, does she know she's written love? Did she mean to write love? And she wouldn't mind if I was who she was writing to? Miranda felt her cheeks becoming pink the more she over thought about the messages. She still was unsure about who this person was and despite what they said she didn't feel like she was in the position to reveal who she was either.

Better lay off a bit so they were still left in the dark.

 _Blue,_

 _I usually find it hard to sleep when I first go to bed, there's always something I have to think about for a while. Usually it's about work, so I tend to find myself falling asleep whilst I'm working or once I've decided to pick up a book to read._

 _I'm glad I could help her too, she deserved it despite rumours she was a loving woman really. Behind a cold exterior._

 _I remember what it feels like to have a brother who plays a little too rough. Thankfully mine grew out of it, actually him and his boyfriend own a successful tailors in London, occasionally they send some clothes my way for Hanukkah which is nice. Seems I have far more in common with my brother than I first thought._

 _Well I hope you can leave soon, I'm sure Miranda wouldn't want her employees in work past their bedtime :P._

 _Love,_

 _Snow_

She wrote the word love without even thinking, it wasn't that she loved this anonymous employee, that was reserved for only ONE of her employees .But she would suggest she was at least starting a repour with them.

 _Snow,_

 _I have to go now. I'm able to go home, no longer waiting._

 _Hope you have sweet dreams_

 _Love, Blue_

Oh well, she'd just have to wait until tomorrow to email a response. She didn't want to keep Blue awake. She vaguely recalled hearing Andrea making her way into her home in order to drop off the book. Deciding to make an appearance she floated down the stairs once she spotted the slim figure of the assistant.

"Good Evening Andrea." She smirked as she watched the brunette fling herself in the air.

"M,Miranda I didn't think you'd be awake." She noticed that even in this late hour her assistant was smiling at her.

"Sometimes I find it hard to sleep, I was about to pick up a book to read." She watched the brunettes eyes widen, thinking nothing of it before reaching her hand out to take the book from her. "Make sure you take a taxi back Andrea, it's late and we both know the tube would dangerous at this time of night."

"I'm sorry but I didn't bring any cash with me Miranda." The brunette was sporting a look that she couldn't quite decipher but she again ploughed on.

"Well then I'll ring Roy in order to pick you up, I need my assistants to be safe you understand?"

"Yes Miranda" She quickly sent a text to Roy in order make him aware of his final journey. The reply was instant, he'd been sat outside. She smiled knowing that Roy was the kind of man who would ensure someone's safety. Mind, she knew that already.

She found herself having a reasonably decent sleep, waking up to a new message on her phone she found herself inwardly smiling.

 _Dear Snow,_

 _I think I may have an idea of who you are. Please know that you can trust that I would not tell anyone at Runway. Obviously I could be wrong but I have a feeling that you may be the one person I wished this to be, I understand now why it would be so difficult for you to tell anyone about your sexuality. Especially people at Runway. Considering…._

 _So I guess I could ask you to confirm it, however then I would feel obliged to reveal my identity. And that is something I'm not ready for. All I will say is I'm glad Cassidy is over her stomach flu._

 _Goodnight_

 _Love_

 _Blue_

 **Shit….**


	4. Chapter 4

_How do you know who I am? If you dare to do anything to hurt me or my family, I will destroy you. Do you understand?_

 _This was a stupid idea._

 _Don't bother replying. I don't want to know_

 _MP_

For the first time in a long while Miranda didn't go to work. Having left word with Emily and Andrea she then decided to simply spend most of the day in bed, crying. She got up at some point around 2 in order to make herself some comfort food, something that might shock her employees but she usually enjoyed a grilled cheese sandwich. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed that at some point she had received a delivery that her house maid had brought to the coffee table in the hall next to her closet. A beautiful bouquet of flowers and a note, typed up (of course).

 _I would never do anything to hurt you Miranda, especially not outing you, please know that._

 _I know it's not been long but I hope you would forgive me/ would wish to continue talking._

 _I will give you a hint. I'm a natural brunette._

 _Yours,_

 _Blue._

She laughed, how many people at Runway truly were a natural brunette? Truly there were about 5. But what if Blue meant she dyed her hair from brunette? In which case there could be several people who did that. She wasn't impressed with that clue one bit.

Carrying on towards the kitchen she found another note hidden on the comfy chair she likes to use when overlooking the book. She couldn't call this nook a room as it was in-between her hallway and kitchen, but it was one of her favourite places to sit in the house.

 _I know that you're angry and probably way way out of your comfort zone, but please try to see this from my POV. Here you are, one of the most powerful woman in NY and I am merely someone who works for you. You could crush me in an instant if you wanted to, and you would, if I allowed you too close to my heart I fear rejection. That I doubt I could get over. But it's true Miranda I do have feelings for you, I have, ever since I first started working for you._

 _Another clue is I like onion bagels. I know you're opinion on that one already…_

 _Yours,_

 _Blue_

Despite herself she laughed, it would probably surprise Blue but she actually liked onion bagels. She just hated the fact that your breath smelt afterwards. If she was honest with herself though, there weren't many employees that would admit to liking an onion bagel. In fact, her heart started to beat rapidly, she actually only knew one person who would admit to her that she liked them.

But, no it wouldn't be…. Surely… would it?

As she carried on through her seating area nearing the kitchen she heard the sounds of someone pottering about in there. Knowing that her house maid had left to pick up the girls she found herself confused. And also frightened _a burglar?_ Picking up the nearest item to hand, a rolled up magazine, she swiftly opened the door to the kitchen.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you leave. NOW!" As she whipped through the door she noticed who would be on the other side. She noticed the tall frame, the long dark hair and finally shocked brown eyes. "Oh, Andrea?" She also noticed the meek little wave.

"Hi." And the downcast eyes. Before finally she picked up on the smell coming from the oven. Andrea was making grilled cheese.

"Hello. Why are you in my kitchen?" She noticed brown eyes widen slightly before closing. However she could also smell the food starting to burn. Pushing Andrea out the way she went to plate it up. "I hope this is for me, considering how strange it would be for you to come here purely to make yourself some food. However please feel free to make yourself one, this does smell quite lovely."

That earnt her a gleaming smile and allowed the girl something to do before she started to fidget under Miranda's gaze.

"Miranda, I have something to tell you." She could tell that Andrea wasn't going to make this easy, purely out of fear more so than anything else. However the second she saw her stood at her stove Miranda knew who she was, well. At least she hoped she did.

"Go on."

"Blue sent me here, to make sure you're okay." She squinted, oh okay then. "She was worried that you weren't going to look after yourself."

"Well you can tell her she's wrong, I'm down here about to make myself some food. Looks like you beat me to it." How dare Andrea lie, especially after finding out her truth. How dare she take the cowards option. "So what does this mysterious Blue happen to look like?" She watched as Andrea froze and then blinked.

"Oh I think she said she's already told you."

"Ah okay, and what department does she work for?"

"I know you've asked her that before as well."

"Right, so _how_ exactly do you know her?" The girl blushed before turning to the stove.

"How about you find somewhere comfy to eat and I'll finish up here? I'll let you know when it's ready?"

Now to be fair to her, that was a successful diversion. As she sat down her phone pinged in her hand.

 _Snow? Miranda?_

 _I'm not ready, I'm sorry. I know that's desperately unfair. I thought I was and then I saw you in the kitchen…. And, well. We both know how that went. Fact is though, I'm terrified._

 _Yours,_

 _Blue._

 _P.S. Food is ready._

She blinked. Before hearing Andrea start to make a move to leave the town house. NO, no no no no no.

"Andrea!" Now, Miranda Priestly did not shout, ever. She spoke, with purpose she did not shriek. Well, unless it was needed. Like now.

"Andrea! Wait, please" Rushing, she didn't see the woman who had stopped in front of her door. Bumping into her they both almost fell before strong arms held her up.

"Don't say it, please Miranda don't."

"Say what?"

"Please don't tell me about how we shouldn't be talking, about how unprofessional it all is. I couldn't have that."

"I wasn't going to." She notices the suddenly wide eyes. "I was going to ask if you wanted a coffee?" She sees the nod of reply. "Good, I believe you know how to use the machine?" She winks as she heads back towards the kitchen. Knowing that Andrea was still stood at the door she turned around. "As lovely an ornament as you are I'd prefer it if you'd follow me to the kitchen."


	5. Chapter 5

Heading to the kitchen Miranda felt a buzz of excitement in the pit of her stomach as she listened the clicks of Andreas heels following her. Noticing the finished meal on the counter she grins.

"You have that one I'll make one for myself." She smiled handing the grilled cheese over to the brunette. "Would you like some coffee?" She saw the nod. "Please, make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

As she turned and got to work on the sandwich an arm came around, she found herself being hugged from behind. Feeling a nose press into her shoulder.

"I'm Blue Miranda." It was whispered but it was there.

"I know"

"I'm gay Miranda." She knew that the reason Andrea had hugged her from behind was so that she didn't have to look her in the eye.

"I know, Andrea…. I am too." She feels the nod against her shoulder. As well as the dampness of what she presumed were tears.

"Miranda…. I like you." It was then that she felt the sob. Spinning herself around she caught the brunette in a hug shhhing her.

"Andrea, look at me. No look at me, not the floor. Hi, darling." She smiled. "I like you too." She sees the gasp and the smile. Too large to be contained really. She feels the bone crushing hug before she realises what's happening.

"You really like me back?"

"Yes, I really like you back."

"Oh my god."

"Quite." She smiled at Andrea's gobsmacked expression.

"I'm scared, I'm scared of being found out and I'm scared of moving too fast for myself. I'm scared of it all, what if people don't like me now? What if you don't like me now? There's so many what ifs?"

"There is, you're right. But how about we just start with coffee? I would like some coffee, you would like some coffee so how about actually making the coffee? And then we go on from there?"

Which is how they found themselves a few minutes later. Both with a warm coffee in their hands.

"What made you reply to me that day?" Looking back Miranda wasn't too sure what to say, she just felt like they were feeling similar and she didn't want "Blue" to think that they were all alone.

"Are you disappointed it's me who was on the other end of the email?" God no! If anything Miranda was thrilled to see it was Andrea, but what about if she was disappointed?

"No, I'm shocked but very very happy it's you." That earnt her a smile.

"I can't believe it's real, it's really you. But Miranda I've never been with a woman before, I've never dated a woman before. What if I do it wrong?"

"Neither have I, are you scared that I would do it wrong?" she noticed the vigorous shaking of the head "So why are you so worried about if you did it wrong?" That's when she noticed that Andrea was still crying. "Darling, why the tears?"

"I'm scared of being gay, the idea that my family or friends would find out terrifies me. I would love to date you but in dating you **everyone** would find out and that's scary too." She sighed. "It seems impossible, I just. I can't, could we not just go back to how things were before you found me out?"

Miranda wanted to scream, kick her feet cry out and declare how tragically unfair it would be for that to happen. Certainly as they both had said how they were feeling. Instead she just nodded.

"Of course, darling. Of course."

"Please don't think I don't like you, it's because I like you that I ask this."

With that she was gone, rushing out the kitchen and into the hallway before Miranda could blink. As she starts to get up she can hear the rushing of Andrea as she came back into the kitchen.

Only to find a set of lips meeting hers, she's caught in the kiss as it takes her breath away, stilling her thoughts and worries.

"So-sorry, I know what I just said but I really wanted to kiss you. Wow, gosh." Andrea blushes. "Do you think we could be discreet?" Well, that snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, yes I could be discreet. Could you?" Another grin before a nod.

"I'd like that"

"Good, me too." This time Andrea pecks at her lips before smiling and awkwardly waving. "So you like me, I like you and things will be discreet. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow… bye."

What had just happened? Because to Miranda it had all seemed a blur. She was certain however that the end result had been what she wanted. Smiling to herself she started to collect her things to go about her day.

Sending a message to Runway that she was feeling better but wouldn't be coming in for the afternoon she had mock ups sent to her computer so she could see what atrocities had occurred in her absence. Most of it was sadly due to Jocelyn's lack of imagination, the woman could work and she would work well with guidance but when left on her own her ideas and outfits were sadly bland. Miranda hated chastising her based wholly on the fact she looked like a wounded Bambi whenever that occurred. Her heart leapt as she noticed an email in her inbox.

 _Snow,_

 _I'm sorry that today has been so confusing. However I am so so happy with its outcome._

 _I am emailing to ask if you would like to join me tomorrow night? A friend of mine is part of a jazz band and they're going to be playing in a small bar in town. It's invite only and I'll be in the closed off section for family and friends. I hope that's your scene, I know you like jazz._

 _Do you have any fears? You always seem so steadfast to me._

 _Yours,_

 _Blue_

Smiling as she read over the email Miranda considered the invite briefly before nodding and starting on her reply.

 _Dear Blue,_

 _Life can be confusing my Darling, but the main point is where we see ourselves now. I was going to ask something but until now it had slipped my mind. Why are you called blue?_

 _I do have fears, many of them in fact. I fear failure both in my personal life and in my working life. I fear not being a good enough mother for my girls and I fear that the reason so many have left me is due to short comings in my personality that make me a poor partner. I fear for your safety should anything become obvious and I fear that due to my age you'd find me lacking in some way. Blue, I have many fears but my feelings for you override them._

 _I would love to join you and your friend tomorrow. However, direct me, what does one wear to a night like that?_

 _Yours,_

 _Snow_

 _Snow,_

 _YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF FASHION. I'm fairly certain you can find something. Don't you?_

 _Seriously though, you could turn up in a bin bag and I'd still love it._

 _As for being called blue, I'm sure we both remember the cerulean episode? I know I do._

 _Is it crazy to say I miss you?_

 _Blue_


	6. Chapter 6

So there she was, standing in front of her mirror, wondering what the fuck a woman of 52 wore to a jazz night in town. She knew Andrea wasn't going to force her to go clubbing having declared that she herself hated clubbing earlier in the evening. She sighed whilst pondering.

"Jeans and a shirt it is then." Of course her version of jeans and a shirt was far more upmarket than the most. She decided to go with the "blue" concept picking up a matching blue earring and necklace set from her jewellery box. Hearing her phone go off she picked it up.

 _Snow,_

 _If I know you as much as I believe I do you'll be nervous right about now. You might even be wondering what you're doing going out on a "school night" and whether or not the time for that has truly been and gone._

 _For one you shouldn't be wondering about that cos you're far more put together and vibrant than anyone I know near your age (I.E Nigel but he refuses to admit his true age)._

 _You may even be wondering if you'd enjoy the atmosphere or the jazz. So sweetie I just ask for a moment would you care to look outside?_

 _Love,_

 _Blue._

She wondered what on earth was going on, peeking out of her window into the front garden she could see four figures stood on her porch. One very familiar to her, the others less so. Then she heard her doorbell ringing.

"Hello Andrea?"

"Hi sweetie how're you doing?"

"Fine. Just confused?" She waved awkwardly at the three strangers stood at her doorstep, only now noticing that they all held an instrument.

"So, it turns out that the bar managed to double book the gig tonight and only just told my friends here. Would you mind if they played a few songs here for us? We all thought it might be a little more intimate?" Miranda caught the wink that was shared between Andrea and the shorter woman next to her. Feeling like this might have been the plan all along Miranda simply opened the door wider and stood to the side.

"By all means, let yourself into my home. By now you should know where I like to keep my beverages I shouldn't need to draw you a ma-mph."

She was surprised when a pair of lips attached to her own, essentially shutting her up.

"Don't be grumpy, this is for you."

"I'm not grumpy!" The look she received told her otherwise however. She then followed the group of strangers into her sitting room where Andrea made them something to drink and they started to set up.

"You are and it's purely because you don't like it when plans change out of the blue for you. I get it."

"That's not true."

"Yes Miranda, it is. It's also really cute though so don't worry." She found a kiss placed on her forehead. "I'm sorry things changed, I thought you might prefer this anyway?" She, of course, was correct. Miranda smiled and nodded as they made their way to the sitting room.

As the night progressed the band started playing, Miranda had to admit that they were very good. She was unsure about whether she should dance as it seemed strange that a band would be playing simply for the two of them. However soon enough various band members would stop playing for a song or two and start dancing themselves. Then, obviously enough, Andrea grabbed her by the hand.

"Just relax Sweetie, it's okay to have some fun." She smiled up at the brunette before leaning up for a kiss.

The night was lovely before all too soon it came to an end.

"Could you tell the boys I had a lovely time, their music is fabulous."

"I will"

"And despite the fact that I would love to ask you to stay over you believe that would be rushing things?"

"It would"

"I would like you to be picked up tomorrow morning by Roy however, so we could have some time?"

"I'd like that"

"Me too." She received a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye darling."

As they left she felt a little sad for the fact that she missed the brunette. _How silly, mooning after her like a teenager. I will see her tomorrow morning, barely 9 hours away._

That didn't stop her though and within the next two hours she found herself unable to sleep. Sighing she decided to send an email.

 _My Darling Blue,_

 _I find myself unable to sleep as my thoughts drift back to you. What you would think about certain things, how you would be in certain situations. When you smile at me I feel like the sun's shining._

 _I've never felt like this Blue. Despite my age. It's terrifying._

 _Love, always,_

 _Snow._

Almost instantly she received an email herself.

 _Hi Sweetie,_

 _I know you're more than likely asleep but I wanted you to know how lovely an evening I had. I really like you and I hope that you feel the same. When you're in the room I find myself just wanting to be close to you. It's strange._

 _I know I've only just left the townhouse, but I already miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Blue_

She smiled to herself knowing that they had had the same thoughts, she'd definitely never had a partner who'd done _that_ before. Another ping suggested the receipt of another email.

 _Sweetie,_

 _How funny we sent that at the same time?!_

 _Don't be scared Love, have some faith. It's going to be okay._

 _Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning._

 _Night,_

 _Blue_

She smiled before nestling into her covers, Andrea was right, things might just end up alright in the end.

The sleep she had that night was kind of crap, tossing and turning throughout the night. But her mood wasn't poor, she'd just been missing the warmth of a person next to her and that was something she hadn't missed in years…. Gosh, she really was going soft. Her journey to work could not come quick enough, she just needed to figure out what to wear that was normal enough to not cause anyone else to notice but was enticing enough for Andrea to know she was dressing for her. From what she gathered a well fitting pencil skirt would do half the trick. Andrea appeared to like a nice ass. She smirked, god… sometimes the brunette was too obvious.

As the town car approached she could see the silhouette of the brunette. Smiling to herself she slid herself into the awaiting back seat.


	7. Chapter 7

She immediately noticed how awkward Andrea was behaving, fiddling with her fingers and looking the other way. In fact it was only when she took her by the hand that the other woman looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Following the brunette's eyes she noticed that the girl was staring at the back of Roy's head and ergo the lack of privacy screen.

"He can see and hear everything." Was the replying whisper. "I know he knows the both of us but I don't know if I want him to _know_ , you know?" Somehow, despite that awful sentence she did. So up the screen went.

"Better?" The only reply was the pair of soft lips that attached themselves to her and remained attached to her for the majority of their journey. Of course Miranda knew that Roy was both contractually obliged to never mention anything that occurred within the town car to anyone else but it's inhabitancies and that he was fully aware of what was going on with the two ladies in the back seat right this moment. He'd told her so on many an occasion about his desire for their union and how stupid she would be to let this opportunity pass through her hands.

Of course up until now she'd decided to tell him to "fuck off" with her eyes until he withered and died. Sadly all that had happened is that his bald spot had gotten bigger, she'd like to believe that was her doing , it's the small things… y'know.

However right now she had an Andrea kissing her whilst she noticed that the privacy screen was itself being drawn up. One of them had to be leaning on it.

"MMmanMMAGH" Well, she tried. Once her companion knew what had happened she leapt up cheeks blazing. She could also hear the chuckling of Roy from the front and she caught his wink also.

"I'm so sorry, it must have been my knee." By this time Andrea was as close to the door on the other side of the car as possible. So this time she shuffled over and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright, I'm fairly certain he'd have worked it out on his own anyways. He has his ways." This time, Roy piped up, much to Miranda's dismay.

"She's right there love, I could already tell, this one here's been smiling away to herself for a while now." Well, there goes her cool persona.

"Thanks. Roy." That bald spot better get bigger for the blank stare she'd just given it. At least he'd made Andrea happier.

"Really, you've been smiling thinking of me?"

"Of course." At that she was drawn into another make-out session…. She should get a hold of herself, but she also didn't much care.

"Actually Miranda, I lowered the screen to say there's been an accident on route and we might take longer to get to the building. Oh, erm, I'll leave you to it."

 _What a shame, yep… definitely not going to complain._

Being around each other however was far harder than she thought it would be. The temptation to touch Andrea was too much, to ward it off she had sent the brunette on a series of errands that they both knew was pointless. She just didn't to risk the idea of them being found out. However the fact that by now even Emily was rolling her eyes at the tasks she was offering to Andrea. It was then that she heard the ping of an email.

 _Snow,_

 _Not to enquire about your working methods. But…._

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_

 _I know we're working together but this is getting ridiculous, this is the fourth coffee in an hour that you've requested and I_ _ **know**_ _you haven't been drinking them._

 _Get a grip or I might strangle you._

 _Thanks sweetie,_

 _Blue._

 _Xx_

"Andrea" She heard the sigh before the tacks of her coming towards the office of the inner sanctum before the brunette comes into view. "Hi, I'm really sorry." She looks up before seeing the understanding brown eyes.

"It's alright, just please stop acting so weird because Emily has already made comments on what's going on with you."

"I just don't know how to be around you without wanting to touch you." Andrea started to blush. "I just don't know how to maintain my composure around you."

"Then don't, Emily isn't looking come here." She takes the palm held out to her before being led into her private bathroom. "If you ever want to touch me just call me in here?" Receiving a kiss to her cheek Miranda feels herself blushing in reply.

"If that was so I would be calling your name out all day long." Seeing knowing eyes replying to her she said "you know it's true".

"Even so, just pretend everything is normal before Emily pisses herself, she's needed to pee for the past hour but I've been traipsing around getting you coffee all day!"

"I'm sorry, in all seriousness you can go on your lunch break. I won't need either of you until 1 when I have the run through meeting." In response she gets a peck on the lips.

"Don't be sorry….. see you later!"

The rest of the day seemed to be going to plan, the run through was as diabolical as ever but she seemed to be able to pull something out of the wreckage that was Jocelyn's choices. She was about to pack up for the day when she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Miranda, I think you might need to see this…" It was Emily, holding up her phone which was open on the new page of "Runway's secret".

 _Looks like our illustrious leader has found herself a new beau. Only this time they are of the_ _ **female**_ _variety…_

 _Word on the street is that she's not one of the usual clackers but more of the dowdy variety, see if you can guess who that might be._

 _Either way our source has told us that they couple are very "happy" if one can say that for the dragon lady. We've already spotted them in the glass dungeon._

There was an accompanying picture of earlier in the morning when Andrea had pecked her cheek.

As she looked up she could feel a pair of hands taking her by the shoulders and leading her into the private bathroom that attached onto her "dungeon" before she looked into teary brown eyes.

"Miranda what do we do?"


End file.
